


No tienes que ser genial ( TRADUCCIÓN )

by Dixi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Flirting, College, College Student Stiles, Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M, Spanish Translation, Traducción Española, Underage Drinking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dixi/pseuds/Dixi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Si no fuera mucho problema, podrías, quizás hacer un fic donde Stiles esta recibiendo atención de muchas personas en una fiesta y Derek es torpe y celoso.</p><p> </p><p>Traducción autorizada por MellytheHun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No tienes que ser genial ( TRADUCCIÓN )

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [U Don't Have to be Cool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000621) by [MellytheHun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellytheHun/pseuds/MellytheHun). 



> Gracias a la maravillosa MellytheHun por dejarme traducir su trabajo, y por resolver mis dudas con algunas palabras y como eran usadas. 
> 
> Las tradiciones no serán tan seguidas como antes, lo lamento :/

— ¿Ese no es el que sigue coqueteando contigo? —Laura pregunta. 

Derek sorbe de su cerveza, mirando en la dirección general de Stilinski desde detrás de sus gafas. 

Todos los lunes y miércoles, Derek tiene una clase a las 8 de la mañana. Él pensó que lo forzaría  a mejorar sus hábitos de sueño y hacer de él más saludable, funcional adulto, pero todo lo que hace es hacer que se cuestione la existencia de un amoroso Dios y hace dos semanas estaba tan cansado que casi se cae de las escaleras. Ahora es un peligro para su salud.

Más agotador que eso, sin embargo es Diversidad Biológica con el bajito y calvo Profesor Wilkhiem e incluyendo un muy querido y por lo general en camisas de cuadros Stilinski.  Derek ha escuchado al amigo de Stilinski llamarlo “Stiles”, pero a pesar de su clase de las 8 de la mañana, Derek fue educado para creer que si un Dios piadoso existe, no permitiría a un niño existir bajo el nombre de Stiles Stilinski. 

Cuando Derek entró en su primera clase del semestre, Stilinski estaba allí con su amigo Scott y una obscenamente grande pila de sobres de azúcar apilados junto a un café humeante. Cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre Derek, la garganta de Stilinski hace clic en un trago lo suficientemente fuerte, que Derek lo oyó desde el otro lado de la habitación. Se preocupaba por una fracción de segundo de que Stilinski tuviera miedo de él, entonces una amplia sonrisa reemplazó los labios impresionantemente pasmados de Stilinski y Derek tuvo la idea de que _él_ era el que debería tener miedo.

Y por esto llegó a ser algo de todos los lunes y miércoles a las 8 am, Stilinski haría un intento inútil de sutileza y tratar de ligar con él (al menos, eso es lo que Derek estaba entendiendo de lo que Stilinski estaba haciendo. La gran cantidad de temas de conversación de Stilinski comenzaba con— ¿Sabías…?—y terminan con el oyente con un aprendizaje de algo que nunca quisieron saber y que Stilinski descubrió al estudiar atentamente Wikipedia a las 5 am. O Stilinski le pediría directamente una cita.

Todos los lunes y miércoles, Derek lo rechaza.

Ocurrió tan consistentemente, durante tantas semanas en ese orden que Derek comenzó a pensar que era una broma.

Había sido relativamente querido en la secundaria, por lo que nunca estaba en el extremo receptor de esa marcada particular de crueldad, pero una vez golpeo a un chico de primer año por invitar a salir en “broma” a su hermana pequeña. Él sabe que hay gente por ahí que le parece gracioso cosas como esas por alguna razón. Él pensó que tal vez Stilinski era uno de ellos.

Pero Stilinski fue firme en que sus esfuerzos eran auténticos.

Después de un particularmente duro rechazo de Derek, Stilinski sonrió y dijo:

—Uno de estos días, Hale, voy a decir lo correcto y me querrás dar una oportunidad.

Derek frunció el ceño y dijo, —No voy a intentar cualquier cosa con un tipo que no puede aceptar “no” con digno silencio.

Stiles había compartido, —Siempre he sido así. No puedo dejar nada solo. Cuando tenía siete años, me senté en el mostrador del baño moviendo mi diente flojo durante cuatro horas hasta que salió.

Derek no ha conocido a Stilinski largamente, pero podía ver claramente la imagen en su mente.

Ahora, sin embargo, Derek está en una fiesta de uno de los dormitorios y Stilinski está rodeado de gente hermosa. Rodeado.

Tiene esa sonrisa arrogante extendida sobre su cara pecosa y eso hace algo en el estómago de Derek moverse en el camino equivocado.

Una morena se ríe a carcajadas de algo que Stilinski ha dicho y Derek suspira, hombros alzándose en malestar.

Da un sorbo de su cerveza y se detiene de mirar por encima en el sofá donde Stilinski está, al igual que puede escuchar a su harén. Él mira a su hermana y le dice:

—No importa.

—Aw, — Laura hace un mohín, — ¿Estás celosito?

Derek sabe que nunca puede mentirle, por lo que se pasa la mano por el pelo y gruñe, —Esto es tan estúpido. Ni siquiera sé por qué me siento así.

El rostro de Laura se pone serio y ofrece simpatía.

—Él te hacía sentir especial. Ahora, no eres especial. Lo entiendo.

La boca de Derek se ladea como si ella tuviera razón (él sabe que ella la tiene) y dice:

—Voy a irme pronto.

Laura apoya su cabeza en su hombro amigablemente y le dice:

—Lo siento, hermano mayor. Si quieres, podemos ir a comer sushi mañana y voy a llevarte a ese bonito lugar que te gusta. Incluso te puedo conseguir ese plato con la salsa de anguila, y no voy a burlarme.

Derek le da una sonrisa débil y responde:

—Sí. Tal vez.

Ella asiente con la cabeza, le besa en la mejilla y luego lo deja pasar delante de ella.

Va a terminar su cerveza para que pueda decir que realizo su cuota social del mes. Está apoyado contra una pared decorada, junto a las abandonadas tazas rojas que están equilibradas a lo largo de la parte superior del gabinete que está apoyado contra su cintura.

A continuación, una figura familiar se desliza a su lado.

—Hey, malhumorado. ¿Cómo está tratándote la cerveza? 

Derek cierra los ojos y respira profundamente, contando por paciencia.

—Amigo, vamos. Tienes que saber que tienes esa mirada de asesino en serie en este momento. ¿Sabes que tan enojado tienes que mirarte para que las chicas borrachas dejen a un semental como tú  solo en una fiesta como esta? 

Derek abre los ojos para mirar de lado a Stilinski. Hay una sonrisa cosquilleando en la comisura de sus gruesos labios y una taza de color rojo en la mano. Sus mejillas, están un poco de rojas.

—Porque eres locamente bien parecido. Como. Fuera de este mundo de atractivo. Como si, ningún mortal ha dado luz esa estructura ósea...Tú naciste a partir de un haz de luz celestial, tío.

La frente de Derek se arruga, porque puede sentir las puntas de sus orejas calentarse y quiere reírse y odia que quiera reír.

—Sin embargo me miro enojado, y obviamente no es suficiente para mantenerlos lejos.

Stilinski sonríe, de alguna manera nunca disuadido por el tono de voz de Derek y sólo incitado por haber conseguido una reacción.

—Nada puede mantenerme lejos de ti, Hale.

Derek mira hacia atrás a la sala llena de gente y le pregunta con cansancio.

— ¿Nunca vas a renunciar a esto?

—Mi padre dice que una de mis mayores habilidades es mi capacidad de enfadar a la gente, —Stilinski sonríe satisfecho, como si fuera el mejor cumplido que le han dicho.

—Que brillante comentario.

—Gracias, hombre, —Stilinski responde, como si las felicitaciones de Derek fueran serias, —A pesar de que podría aprender una o dos cosas de ti acerca de la perseverancia.

La frente de Derek se surca de nuevo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Te he visto en el equipo de baloncesto, —Stilinski menciona, finamente revelando vergüenza en su voz, —Tú eres, uh—eres asombroso de ver.

Derek se debate entre darle las gracias o acusarle de acosador. De cualquier manera, todavía está presente la apretada sensación en su corazón que no puede dejar de temblar.

—Ustedes las estrellas de baloncesto atraen a una gran cantidad de bellezas al campus, —Stilinski continúa con un tono travieso, —Tal vez debería unirme.

—No parece que necesites ayuda, — Derek casi habla con desdeño y luego se lamenta de inmediato por la cantidad de emoción que dejo mostrar.

Toma otro trago de su botella para evitar hacer más de un espectáculo de sí mismo. La cabeza de Stilinski gira bruscamente hacia él,  ojos muy abiertos y redondos. Entonces adquiere una expresión de reconocimiento y le pregunta.

—Amigo, ¿me estabas viendo en el sofá? ¿Es por eso que estás irradiando vibraciones de muerte?

Derek no respondió, sólo traga el resto de su bebida, lanza la botella en una cesta cerca y se da vuelta para irse.

La pasos de unos Converse le sigue de cerca detrás. 

— ¡Hey, espera, hombre!

Derek se detiene, se ajusta las gafas que deslizaron y se vuelve hacia Stilinski. Que sin duda acaba de dejar su copa en el solitario-no oficial-gabinete rojo en la parte. Sus manos se ven como cables y sus dedos son largos y buscan desesperadamente algo para mantenerlos ocupados.

—Yo... pensé...

Stilinski no parece saber cómo terminar la frase. Derek suspira derrotado, pensando a sí mismo que Stilinski definitivamente sabe cómo ganarse a las personas.

—Mira, no soy bueno en estas cosas—, Derek hace una mueca, haciendo un gesto vago a la fiesta de la cual acaba de salir, —No estoy... No sé, yo no soy genial.

—Amigo, no tienes que ser genial—Stilinski se detiene en seco.

Se aclara la garganta, comienza a golpear ligeramente el pie en el suelo y canta con una horrible voz, agudamente. 

 

_(You don’t have to be rich - to be my girl, you don’t have to be cool to rule my world, ain’t no particular sign I’m more compatible with - I just want your extra time and your —— kiss!)_

_—No tienes que ser rica…para ser mi chica, no tienes que ser genial para gobernar mi mundo, no es hay ningún signo en particular al que soy más compatible con…Sólo quiero tu tiempo extra y tus… ¡Besos!_

 

Eso es.

Derek se da por vencido y se ríe.

Stilinski se ve muy visiblemente satisfecho de sí mismo, empieza a hacer un, tipo de danza aleatoria de un chico blanco arrastrando los pies y sigue cantando con una voz tonta. 

 

_(You got to not talk dirty, baby, if you wanna impress me - you can’t be too flirty, mama - I know how to undress me…)_

_—No tienes que hablar sucio, cariño, si quieres impresionarme…no se puede ser demasiado coqueta, mamá…Yo sé cómo me desnudas._

 

—Oh, Dios mío—, se ríe Derek, —Detente, Cristo, Stilinski, ¡para!

Radiantemente excitado, Stilinski pregunta:

— ¿Mi encanto eterno te ha cortejado?

Derek esconde su cara tanto como le sea posible, y admite:

—…algo como eso.

—Puedo cantar más de Prince, si quieres, — Stilinski ofrece con facilidad, — A pesar de que te tenía catalogado como más del tipo que le gusta Manilow.

La sonrisa de Derek se propaga y con un poco de impotencia:

— ¿Qué en el mundo es lo que quieres de mí?

— ¿Honestamente? — Stilinski comienza, arañando la parte posterior de su cuello, —Sólo quería animarte esta noche. Parecías muy desanimado y no tenía segundas intenciones. Sólo quería hacerte feliz por un minuto.

Derek asiente con la cabeza, sonriendo a sus zapatos.

—Me puedes llamar Stiles, por cierto.

Derek mira hacia arriba de nuevo y le pregunta:

— ¿Stiles Stilinski?

—No. Soy igual que Prince, escogí mi propio nombre por mí mismo.

Derek resopla una risa, mueve la cabeza y pregunta:

— ¿No tienes un nombre, entonces?

—A menos de que estés muy borracho, no voy a decirte la monstruosidad de vocales que mi nombre legal tiene—Stiles se ríe, —No puedo correr el riesgo de que lo recuerdes en la mañana.

Derek asiente con la cabeza, —Está bien. Stiles.

Los ojos de Stiles brillan un poco y luego él está tirando del dobladillo de su camisa y mirando a sus manos como un niño avergonzado. Es dolorosamente atractivo.

—Por lo tanto, he ganado que me creas un chico moderadamente bueno, entonces ¿puedo pasar al proceso de cortejarte?

Derek sonríe, cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y dice:

—Tal vez. ¿Qué tal empezar con un café el lunes, antes de clase? 

El rubor de las mejillas de Stiles se mueve hacia el cuello y desaparece más allá del cuello de la camisa a cuadros. Derek es tentado de preguntar para ver hasta dónde llega.

—Uhm, sí, —Stiles responde, —De hecho, he - No he estado bebiendo café en las mañanas. Al menos, los lunes y los miércoles - Probablemente debería volver a ser una persona normal.

— ¿Por qué no has estado bebiendo café?— Derek le pregunta con curiosidad.

Stiles se encoge de hombros, los brazos desgarbados e incapaces de averiguar a dónde ir.

—Yo, uh, solo me emociono de verte. Y normalmente estoy allí a las siete porque no puedo soportar el nerviosismo. 

Derek se inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, contemplando Stiles.

Cuando Stiles levanta la vista hacia él desde debajo de sus pestañas, parece esperanzado e irradiando alegría apenas contenida, no puede dejar de pensar que es el comienzo de algo hermoso

**Author's Note:**

> Para las personas que no conocen el significado de la palabra prompt, aquí les dejo una definición: Es un término usado en fanfiction cuando alguien recibe un pedido para escribir algo en particular, puede ser historias pequeñas o de mayor longevidad. El autor puede seguir por completo la idea del prompt o puede sacar la idea principal y cambiar la historia. Usualmente es usado en Tumblr. 
> 
> White guy dance: baile de un chico blanco: Describe la naturaleza descoordinada, sin ritmo en la cual una persona trata de bailar.


End file.
